BBCSH 'Murder Love'
by tigersilver
Summary: This is Sherlock texting and Mycroft texting. This is riddled with errors and Americanisms I make no excuses for where I live, this now , so forgive me. Or flee, if you don't care for angst. As there is angst, lashings.


BBCSH 'Murder Love'

Author: tigersilver

Rating: G

Pairing: (past) S/J (gen/friends?); John/Mary

Warnings: Angst. Post-Falls. No dialogue; text only

Summary: 'The saddest thing in the world is to discover what something beautiful is and then be required to destroy it.'

[Over the course of three years, thousands of texts were exchanged between what seemed to be two quite estranged brothers, one a civil servant, one the world's only consulting detective, deceased. Attached are a selection pertaining to a Doctor John H Watson.]

How is he? SH

Not well. I am watching. MH

Any change? Back at the clinic yet? SH

Yes. Very sporadic hours, though. He is…gambling. I have restricted the flow from your Trust to a trickle for the moment. MH

Don't be cruel, asshat brother. Let him have whatever pleasure he can find. It's not as though I don't owe him. SH

Is he better, though? SH

Mycroft? SH

Vid files attached. Mrs Hudson has had tea with him; reports he is again eating, at least. MH

Call Angelo. He'll deliver. SH

Not to the point, thank you. I've temporarily closed the Criterion Club. That seems to have been the worst of the lot for bad influences. He is eating; he is working more often. He has contacted DI Lestrade recently concerning an old cold case you solved and never bothered to mention you had. Handed over the remainder of the files you hoarded. Fortunately ASBOs cannot not be handed out to the 'deceased'. MH

Wouldn't be the worst thing I've ever done. SH

You have missed the rendezvous. Code Yellow activated. Suggest you check in. MH

Welcome to the world of the living…again, dear brother. MH

How is he? HOW IS HE? SH

How long have I been out? SH

You can't keep me here, you know. SH

HOW IS JOHN? Before I go find out for myself. SH

He is well enough. Don't fret. Keep to the plan, Sherlock, and save your strength. The sooner you have taken down the barrier between, the sooner you'll be able to deduce for yourself. MH

I want to see. SH

I want to see. Can't you understand English, brother? SH

Very well. Requested vid files attached. Suggest net café for best transmission. MH

Of course. Not stupid. SH

Happy Christmas, Sherlock. MH

And a prosperous New Year. A safe one as well, though I know you'll scoff. MH

John? SH

With his sister for Twelfth Night. And sister in law too, apparently. MH

There is a new nurse started at the clinic. Her name is Mary Morstan. I have her under surveillance, of course. She and your friend often…chat. Thought perhaps you should be aware. MH

Who cares about some nurse? Is he well, though? Still gambling? How does he look? Send feeds! SH

This is nothing. They seem to be friendly acquaintances only. Nothing to bother over. Don't know why you even mentioned it. SH

Miss Morstan registers as from a good family, prelim record check clears. No outstanding debt, no addictions. Previously engaged to a RAF pilot, deceased 2 years, 6 months. Currently unattached. MH

So? I have better things to concern myself over than some little bint with an eye toward comforting John. He won't even notice, likely. He never does. SH

Happy Easter, brother mine. Mummy much appreciated the flying visit. The south lawn will no doubt recover in time. MH

Where did John go, Mycroft? My primary feed at 221B seems to be malfunctioning. They wer all in perfect condition when I left them. Is this your doing? Denying me this, too? SH

MYCROFT ANSWER ME. SH

I have never denied anything truly important. As you know. MH

He is at a conference. I'll have the techs check. The lavatory or the kitchen unit, Sherlock? MH

Lav. Also his room. I have no read on any. Stat, if you will. Busy here. SH

I don't have time for this, Mycroft. Restored yet? SH

Why is that Morstan chit in my flat? SH

I see. SH

I suppose you're proud of yourself, brother. Correct again, as always. 'Unattached' is she? SH

Please disable the feed from John's bedroom immediately. SH

Moran is finished. This morning. Expect the body to wash up in three days or so. Shot by his own hand. Gambling debt. Fitting, isn't it. SH

How is John? SH

You've not looked for yourself? As well as can be expected. MH

Is it possible? You might. This woman. This Mary? No, of course not. Sorry. Not good. Not. Good. SH

You never apologize and you never apologize to me, little brother. Believe me, I would if I could. MH

I have not seen John smile in 1 year, 39 days, 6 hours and 58 seconds. SH

Maudlin, brother. I assure you he does smile occasionally. MH

Mummy sends her best wishes for your upcoming birthday. As do I. MH

I cannot keep a violin with me; you know that. Take it away, Mycroft. SH

I will need a new mobile. SH

John is well? SH

Working? Has he seen Lestrade? [no sign off]

This Morstan. She is not necessary. [no sign off]

Plz delete MM for me, My. I know you can do that. [no sign off]

My? Yu ther? S [abbreviated sign off]

Turn off the bloody cameras [no sign off]

NOWNOWNOWNOWNOW [no sign off]

Why did you bother to revive me? SH

New mobile, new ID, new everything, Thanks to your meddling, I have to start over. SH

I have attached a scan of the Times notise. As requested. I am sorry, Sherlock. For what it's worth. MH

He is dead to me. Do not tell me. [no sign off]

NO. CANCEL THAT LAST. SH

I wish to attend. Arrange for me. SH

I do not advise it. MH

I will attend, with or without you. SH

Very well. MH

She is a homely little cunt and that dress of hers was dreadful. Thank you. SH

How. How is JOHN? SH

Only JOHN. I don't give a b'fuck about the intruder. SH

John is well, Sherlock. He has just recently approached Mrs Hudson about subletting 221B to a fellow at St Bart's for a long term lease. He has also just contacted me in re boxing up your things for storage elsewhere. Do you have any preferences? I will forward them home to Mummy otherwise. The Strad will come to me, at the townhome. MH

More importantly, how are you? MH

Where? WHERE, My? SH

Sussex. Local practice, bought from retiring internist. I have increased the allowance from the Trust accordingly. MH

Appears he also plans to keep bees. Interesting. MH

Exact GPS location? SH

No spying, little brother. I have it in hand. MH

As it happens, I will need to return soon. A visit to Mummy seems in order. Her 70th is coming. SH

Mummy is in Paris, as you know. Don't obfusticate. MH

Nevertheless. SH

/She/ is with child, Sherlock. I didn't wish to mention it but it appears I must. MH

Sherlock. MH

Sherlock. MH

Sherlock. MH

Sulking will do you no good. MH

I am a criminal in five countries. I cannot play this crap instrument you sent me. My hands are thick with blood. He would hate me. I know he would. [no sign off]

I confess I am beginning to lose my way. [no sign off]

Your mole is surfaced. I have him now. SH

Six, six, six, My. I will never return again. There's no point to it. SH

You knew that, didn't you? Heartless fat bastard. This is why. [no sign off]

I hate you. Hatehatehatehatehateha [no sign off]

Sherlock, you err on the side of angels. If John were to speak to you now, I assure you, you would still be his favourite, his best and his only true friend. He visits your grave with some regularity. He, at least, is constant. Not like some. MH

Sherlock. Don't be childish. None of us can afford that. MH

This village is ridiculous. Atrocious! There is only one coffee shop and one B&B. I cannot even approach the pathetic excuse for a cottage, the drive is too long. There are no cabbies! Why ever did you allow this, Mycroft? There are far better locations available. He is no country doctor! He is meant for better. Always was. SH

Mrs Watson is six, nearly seven months gone, little brother. You are endangering an unborn child with your antics. Come away from there immediately; I am sending a car. MH

No. It's been a long time. It's been too long. I only want to /see/. Can you not understand that I only want to see? Stupid. SH

I will install 3 feeds in the atrocious village and one in his lounge at Bee Hive Cottage. Will that be sufficient to satisfy your boundless curiousity, Sherlock? MH

Fine. I'll behave. SH

Deveroux is no longer an issue. Obit in print already. As you no doubt are aware. I am done with Argentina. /Now/ may I come and wish Mummy a happy birthday, dear brother mine? Surely I've earned it. SH

Yes. MH

And certain points south. I will require a car. SH

This once. Twenty minutes, no more. MH

Why does John look so happy? Blandly, idiotically happy. It was 18 months altogether. Am I not worth even 18 months worth of mourning after I am gone? People are horrid, John especially so. Shallow and self-centred, all of them. I had thought better of him. SH

He is to be a father, of course. Change, Sherlock—it happens to all of us. Come away from the cameras now. MH

He never looked that particular way when he was with me. So bovine. So…placid. Dull. SH

You hardly gave him the chance. MH

I wish I had died. SH

Ridiculous. MH

Shanghai clear. Off to Tokyo. SH

You try my patience. There was no need to 'handle this personally', little brother. No need at all. MH

Death wishes are selfish. You owe your friend closure. Why must I remind you of that now? MH

Two months vid files worth attached. MH

A 'happy event' has occurred. MH

July 1, at 23:30 a.m. 6 lbs, 4 ozs. 'Emma Mary'. MH

Is John well? SH

Is John well, Mycroft? Don't act like you're blind. Answer me. SH

All is well, Sherlock. MH

No. Not 'all'. SH

How is he? SH

He's fine, Sherlock. Stop fretting. See attached. MH

Gained a stone, I see. Does he sleep at all? Infants must be terribly trying. Have you acknowledged this life-altering event yet? Silver spoon, I hope. SH

Send him mine. In remembrance. [no sign off]

I would've liked bees. Always did. [no sign off]

I don't recognize this place. [no sign off]

My? [no sign off]

John. [no sign off]

JOhnJOhnJOhnJOhnHohn [no sign off]

Do not ingest substances unknown to you, little brother. I can tell you Dr Watson would not approve. MH

17. SH

Kaddish. SH

Chausson Poeme [no sign off]

How is John [no sign off]

Mummy has been frantic. Do not do that again. I tell you this, but…MH

Wake up, little brother. It's time to move. MH

Wake up, Sherlock. M

Wake up. John would want you to. [no sign off]

Sherlock Holmes. Do not murder love twice. Wake up. For your John. Mycroft

**End**


End file.
